Devices designed to hold the bottle of a feeding baby are well known in the art. To avoid the tedious chore of continuously manually holding the bottle as the child feeds, one common practice is to wrap the bottle in a blanket or towel and prop the bottle in a feeding position. However, this method is oftentimes inadequate since the bottle can be easily moved away from or otherwise dislodged from the baby's mouth. To address this problem, a variety of bottle holders have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,491 illustrates a nursing bottle holder in which a bottle is carried in a pivot mount which is releasably secured on a support member, the support member being formed to straddle a baby. This allows the baby to feed from the bottle and also permits ready removal of the pivot mount from the support member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,293 discloses a nursing bottle holder. The device includes a main support member in the form of a shell which fits over the body of the infant when the infant is lying down, an upright bottle support having a caricature removably mounted on the main support for mounting the bottle, and a bottle carriage which is pivotable between an active feeding position and an inactive released position. The bottle support includes a music box which is activated in the inactive position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,883 defines a positionable toy/bottle holder comprising interchangeable head members with openings representing the mouth of the characterization which the head represents. The opening contains a groove or channel for receiving and holding a resilient ring member which grasps and firmly holds a baby bottle. An extension arm supports the head member at a distance spaced from a base member. The extension arm, head and base member attachments are pivotable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,732 consists of a flexible baby bottle holding animal. A single piece flexible holding device has four major components: a multi-use clamp, a flexible rod, a protective sheath cover which provides protection for safe use, beauty, and is designed to bend with the movements of the flexible rod, and a flexible holding grip for holding a bottle.